My Friend
by Lee Shikuni
Summary: Lee Sung Min adalah seorang mahasiswa, yang sama sekali tidak mempunyai teman dekat. Tapi suatu hari, dia memiliki seorang teman. Siapakah temannya itu? Dan apa yang akan terjadi setelah 'teman' Sung Min dapat menarik simpati Sung Min?/KyuMin/MinWook/KyuMinWook/Langsung baca aja- Gak bisa bikin summary ;p/RnR, please...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Title: My Friend

Author: Lee Shikuni

Archip: Ending? Gmn Readers-nya aja, deh, chapter, yaoi

Genre: Friendship, romance, horror(?), fantasy(?)

Cast: -Lee Sung Min (Super Junior)

-Kim Ryeo Wook (Super Junior)

-And OC

Warning: Typo(s), GJ, rumit, dll.

A/n: Shi dapet ide FF ini setelah nonton INCIDIOUS 2, bareng temen2 sekelas waktu istirahat ke-2 di sekolah pake infokus sekolah. Kkkk~ #Bandel# Eh? Kok Shi malah curhat? Biar, deh~ Dan… Oh, ne. Ini kan genrenya, horror… Tapi Shi gk yakin ini horror. Yah~ menyesuaikan aja deh, yg kayak gni termasuk horror/nggk. DLDR…. RnR, please….~ :D Happy Reading…!

**SUNG MIN POV**

Oh My God! Ada berita duka di kampusku? Waeyo? Sepagi ini? Aku melihat majalah dinding yang di penuhi banyak mahasiswa/i itu. Nugu?

Eh? Aku terkejut saat tahu apa berita dukanya itu. Dia salah satu mahasiswi di Universitas Kyung Hee ini. Dia 1 angkatan denganku. Tapi dia yeoja pendiam yang sangat tertutup. Sikapnya cuek nan acuh juga dingin pada siapa pun, termasuk dosen. Ntah kenapa dia begitu, yang jelas katanya dia tidak punya teman. Di kampus juga banyak yang menjauhinya karena banyak menurut orang lain, dia itu 'aneh'. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa. Eh? Apakah kalian bingung kenapa aku tahu banyak tentangnya? Huh! Tentu saja banyak yang membicarakannya di kampus.

**ΩΩΩ**

Hari sudah malam. Ini waktunya tidur. Aku beranjak dari kursi belajarku karena tadi aku habis mengerjakan tugas untuk besok menuju ranjang empukku.

Aku duduk, lalu aku mematikan lampu utama, dan menyalakan lampu tidur yang ada di sebelahku. Saat aku akan menyelimuti tubuhku, aku melihat bayangan seorang yeoja. Aku melirik ke ujung ranjangku.

"GYAAAA….!" Teriakku terkejut. Setelah itu, aku tak ingat apa-apa lagi.

**ΩΩΩ**

Pagi harinya aku terbangun. Lagi-lagi ingatanku tentang bayangan yeoja di kamarku teringat kembali. Hiiy…! Aku jadi takut masuk kamar sendiri.

Di kantin sekolah, aku terdiam sendirian memikirkan kejadian semalam sembari menyesap segelas _cappuchino_ di tempat favoritku. Di ujung kantin yang tidak terlalu di perhatikan orang, dan sepi. Aku-akui memang aku itu pendiam. Aku juga tidak punya seorang sahabat. Tapi, setidaknya aku punya kenalan. Tidak terlalu parah seperti yeoja yang kemarin di katakan meninggal itu. Yah~ Meninggal…

Setelah puas di kantin, aku beranjak ke kelasku melewati koridor kampus yang cukup sepi di pagi hari ini. Yah~ Aku punya jadwal kuliah pagi. PAGI SEKALI maksudku.

Saat aku berjalan, aku merasa seperti ada yang mengikutiku. Aku menoleh kebelakang. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Aku membalikkan lagi badanku kearah depan. Lalu menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat. Mungkin kepalaku terbentur sesuatu waktu semalam aku pingsan setelah berteriak. Haduh! Memalukkan sekali waktu itu.

Lagi. Aku melanjutkan langkahku menunju kelasku.

TAP!  
TAP!

TAP!

Suara langkah kaki yang mengikutiku. Aku terdiam sejenak. Bayangan. Ada bayangan. Sekarang tidak akan salah lagi jika memang benar ada yang mengikutiku. Tapi bayangan seorang yeoja. Aku tidak punya kenalan yeoja seingatku. Tapi, yah~ Siapa tahu saja, ada apa.

Kubalikkan badanku. Dan tampaklah seorang yeoja berambut panjang hitam-kecokelatan(?) agak ikal memakai bando merah muda. Baju berwarna silver(?) berlengan pendek. Juga rok mini berwarna biru samudera(?) yang dia kenakan. Terlihat ia sedang tersenyum kearahku. Ntah kenapa, senyumnya terlihat menyeramkan. Aku melihat lagi pakaiannya dengan intens. Bercak darah. Ada apa dengan yeoja ini? Setelah beberapa saat aku melihat wajahnya kembali, aku menyadari sesuatu.

"Ka-Kau…!" ucapanku terpotong saat ia menampilkan wajah seram dan dinginnya padaku. Sontak aku berlari.

Aku ingin berteriak. Tapi tenggorokanku rasanya tercekat.

BRUK!

Dan tanpa sadar aku menabrak seseorang.

"Ah, mianhamnida!" ucapku seraya membungkukkan tubuhku 90°. Tadi aku tidak tahu siapa yang aku tabrak. Ugh! Di saat seperti ini, masih ada acara menabrak orang segala sih, Lee Sung Min! Neo babboya!

"Gwenchana?" tanya orang yang kutabrak tadi. Aku mendongak. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku, ternyata yang kutabrak tadi adalah….

"Cho Kyu Hyun?!" ucapku hampir berteriak. Terkejut? Tentu saja! Dia kan namja idaman orang-orang sekampus.

Dia namja yang sangat jenius. Penggemar game dan bersikap cuek. Tapi dia memiliki banyak fans, dan membentuk suatu komunitas pecinta games. Jika tidak salah, dia punya sahabat bernama Shim Chang Min. Ah, oh! Dan jangan lupakan jika dia adalah King Of Devil. Meski dia cuek, tapi dia sangat jahil. Sudah banyak Sunbaenim, Chingu, Hoobae, bahkan Songsaengnim pun ikut jadi korban ke jahilannya. Dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi padaku. Walau ku akui, bahwa aku mencintainya sejak pertama kali melihatnya dulu. Dia sangat _cool_.

"Na-Naneun gwenchanayo. Mianhamnida menabrakmu tadi" ucapku merasa bersalah. Haduh! Di saat seperti ini juga, kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya, sih? Dia kan orang yang selalu membuat degup jantungku berdebar tidak normal. Huft~

"Neo wae? Seperti sedang di kejar hantu saja" ucapnya ringan sembari terkikik sedikit(?).

Ne! Benar! Aku di kejar hantu yeoja yang baru saja kemarin di beritakan meninggal itu, lho… Ah, rasanya aku tidak mungkin mengatakan itu padanya. Aku masih waras. Aku tidak mau di katai gila karena itu.

"Aniyo. Aku hanya harus cepat. Soalnya, aku ada kelas pagi ini" ucapku setengah berbohong. Lalu dia mengangguk.

"Oh, ok. Lain kali hati-hati" ucapnya tegas tapi lembut(?). Aku hanya mengangguk dan melangkah meninggalkannya.

Tapi baru 2 langkah aku ada di belakangnya, seseorang memegang pergelangan tanganku erat. Aku menoleh pada pergelangan tangannku yang di pegang. Lalu menyusuri lengan yang telah memegang pergelangan tanganku itu. Cho Kyu Hyun. Akhirnya mau tak mau kami ber-2 berbalik. Dan sekarang posisi kami sudah berhadap-hadapan.

"Wae?" tanyaku takut ada yang harus aku ganti.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu namaku, kan? Siapa namamu?" tanyanya santai. Lagi-lagi jantungku berdegup kencang. Sial! Padahal tadi sudah hampir stabil. Aku tersenyum manis menatapnya.

"Sung Min. Naneun Lee Sung Min imnida. Bangapseumnida…" ucapku sembari mengulurkan tangan kananku yang bebas dari pegangannya. Lalu dia membalas uluranku dan melepaskan tangannya yang memegang tangan kiriku tadi.

"Nado bangapta" jawabnya singkat. Aku mengangguk kecil. Aku sedikit mencuri-curi pandang ke belakang Kyu Hyun. Takut-takut makhluk tadi masih ada. Huft~ Syukurlah jika sudah pergi.

"Emmh… Aku pamit ke kelasku dulu ne, Kyu Hyun-ssi. Aku takut terlambat" ucapku mengakhiri. Lalu dia mengangguk. Tapi sedetik kemudian, di mengernyitkan dahinya, ada apa? "A-Ada yang salah?" tanyaku terbata.

"Jangan terlalu formal padaku. Santai saja, Minnie" ucapnya sembari tersenyum. Eh? Minnie?

"Baiklah" jawabku sembari mengangguk mengiyakan. Setelah itu aku langsung berbalik dan pergi kearah kelasku.

**SUNG MIN POV END**

**KYU HYUN POV**

Aku terus memperhatikannya hingga masuk kelas. Seni musik. Eh? Sama denganku. Tapi, aku berbeda kelas dengannya. Huft~ Apa bukan keberuntunganku, ne? Eh? Kenapa aku harus kecewa begini? Tahu dia saja tidak. Tapi… Jantungku berdegup kencang saat berbicara kepadanya.

Ah, apakah ini yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama? Kalau iya, aku sangat suka. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan, nyaman, dan hangat. Hihihi~ Lihat saja Lee Sung Min. Aku akan memilikimu! Dan tiba-tiba _evil smirk_-ku sudah berkembang di wajahku yang tampan ini. #Narsis# Tunggu saja waktunya.

**KYU HYUN POV END**

**TBC~**

Mianh jika jelek. Review please… ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Title: My Friend

Author: Lee Shikuni

Archip: Ending? Gmn Readers-nya aja deh, chapter, yaoi

Genre: Friendship, romance, horror(?), fantasy(?)

Cast: -Lee Sung Min (Super Junior)

-Kim Ryeo Wook (Super Junior)

-And OC

Warning: Typo(s), GJ, rumit, dll.

A/n: Mianh kalo acak2an. Maklum, Shi masih pemula. Xixixi…~ 3:) DLDR…. RnR, please….~ :D Happy Reading…!

**SUNG MIN POV**

Huft~ Hari sudah gelap. Tetap saja, mau tak mau aku harus tidur di kamarku. Lagi pula, seluruh kebutuhan kampusku kan ada di kamar. Mana mungkin aku minta pindah kamar malam-malam begini pada Eomma. Aku tidak mau merepotkannya.

Kuhempaskan tubuhku di ranjang empukku. Haduh~ Lelahnya… Di tambah, mungkin ini hari beruntung sekaligus aneh bagiku. Aku bertemu Kyu Hyun, juga harus ada kejadian aku di kejar hantu segala. Aish! Sebenarnya apa maunya hantu itu dariku?

Aku mengelus-ngelus(?) sprai lembut sampingku. Hah~ benar-benar lelah.

DUK!

Eh? Sepertinya aku menyentuh sesuatu. Mwoya? Akhirnya, mau tak mau dengan malas aku menoleh. Dan…

"GYAAAAA…..!" dan terlahirlah(?) sebuah teriakkan merdu(?). Baiklah aku bercanda. Haduh~ Kepalaku pening lagi. Jangan pingsan lagi, donk.

_"Yak! Jangan berteriak bisa, tidak?!"_ ucapnya berteriak kepadaku. Eh? Aku hanya terdiam. Lama-kelamaan pening itu menghilang karena keherananku

"Mwo?" tanyaku tidak mengerti. Wae?

_"Hmm… Mianh selalu membuatmu terkejut"_ ucapnya pelan. Apa itu tulus dari hati? Aku mengubah posisiku jadi duduk di dekat kepala ranjang. Aku masih takut berdekatan dengannya.

"Apa maumu? Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanyaku _to the point_.

_"Sebelumnya, aku yakin kau tahu namaku. Namamu Lee Sung Min, kan?"_ tanyanya begitu lugu. Gemas. Tapi dia hantu. Aaaa…. Eomma! Help Me! #Lebay#

"N-Ne" jawabku terbata. Aku takut!

_"Jangan takut begitu. Santai saja. Aku tidak akan membawamu. Tenang, saja"_ ucapnya santai. Ini hantu ngelunjak, ye?! *Lho? Hyung? Bahasanya…. Ckckck… #geleng2buahpala(?)#*

"Lalu, kau mau apa di sini?" tanyaku yang agak sedikit tenang.

_"Aku hanya ingin mencari teman. Kau tahu kan, aku tidak punya teman selama ini? Aku selalu di jauhi. Nah sekarang, setelah aku tak merasakan sakit lagi, setelah aku tak 1 alam lagi denganmu. Aku ingin memiliki teman"_ ujarnya. Eh? Mwo?!

"Lalu kau memilihku untuk jadi temanmu? Begitu? Wae?" tanyaku masih tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran hantu yang 1 ini. Lalu dia mengangguk semangat. Oh, Tuhan~ Mati aku!

_"Habisnya, kau kelihatannya bersahabat, sih"_ jawabnya ringan. Tak tahukah kau Gwishin (Hantu), bahwa aku kalut sekarang? _"Aku pernah melihatmu secara tak sengaja di ujung kantin sedang menyesap suatu minuman. Ntah kapan, aku lupa. Aku hanya melihatmu sekilas. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak punya sahabat atau pun teman dekat. Ya, kan?"_ tanyanya lugu. Darimana dia bisa mengetahuinya? _"Kau hanya punya kenalan. Kau tak jauh beda denganku"_ lanjutnya. _"Tapi mungkin memang lebih parah aku yang tak mengenal siapa pun"_ ucapnya dengan sedih. Melihatnya begitu, aku tak tega juga. Yah~ Hitung-hitung teman juga, kan? Aku tak biasa berbicara sebanyak tadi.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh jadi temanku. Tapi, ada syaratnya" ucapku mencari aman. Dia menatapku bingung.

_"Mwoya?"_ tanyanya penasaran. Aku tersenyum _evil_ melihatnya. Gwishin yang ini sangat menggemaskan dan begitu polos. Aku tidak tahu jika seseorang yang di kenal pendiam dan tertutup ini ternyata bisa sepolos ini.

"Kau jangan suka menggangguku. Jangan suka melakukan hal babbo. Dan jangan jahil. Arraseo?" jelasku. Kulihat dia mengangguk agak ragu. Wae?

_"Apa benar aku harus melakukan semua itu?"_ tanyanya polos. Aku jadi gemas melihat wajahnya. Aku mengangguk.

"Ya, tapi… Jika kau keberatan… Aku juga tak keberatan melepasmu, kok" ucapku acuh sembari beranjak naik ke atas ranjangku. Lalu duduk dan menyelimuti kakiku. Kutatap dia intens.

_"Baiklah… Aku akan melakukannya"_ ucapnya pelan. Aku _reflex_ menganggukkan kepalaku merasa menang.

"Kenapa dengan dada kirimu?" tanyaku _to the point_. Aku penasaran!

_"Eoh? Ige? Aku mati di bunuh. Pelakunya menusukku dengan pisau"_ ucapnya dengan agak murung.

"Oh? Mati… Di bunuh? Aku pikir kau bunuh diri" ucapku asal. Bukankah yang di katakan di majalah dinding itu seperti itu?

_"Mwoya?! Kata siapa?!"_ tanyanya shock. Ok, dia gwishin yeoja yang sangat manis, tapi menyeramkan.

"I-Itu kan, yang di katakan di majalah dinding kampus?" jawabku dengan nada bertanya(?).

_"Aniyo…." _ Rengutnya lucu.

"Lalu? Siapa pelakunya?" tanyaku penasaran.

_"Nae Eomma"_ jawabnya agak murung.

"Kok, bisa?" tanyaku _reflex_.

_"Keluargaku hancur semenjak umurku 7 tahun. Aku anak tunggal di keluarga itu. Appa-ku membunuh Eomma-ku di depan mataku sendiri. Setelah itu, Appa membawaku dan menikah lagi dengan Jung Eomma. 1 tahun kemudian, Appaku meninggal karena di racuni Jung Eomma. Sayangnya aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Setelah Appa meninggal, dia mengubahku menjadi seorang yeoja, yang asalnya aku namja. Dari hiasan kamarku, perilakuku, hingga pakaiannku pun dia ubah. Dia mengajariku banyak hal seperti layaknya seornag yeoja. Ntah dia sudah gila atau apa. Memang sedari dulu dia ingin seorang gadis. Tapi semenjak ia menikah dengan Appa, dia tidak memiliki anak. Berbelas-belas tahun aku berdandan menjadi seorang yeoja. Aku muak seperti ini. Jung Eomma akan sangat marah jika aku menulis namaku dengan marga Kim. Karena itu marga Appa. Aku tahu, dia pernah sakit hati karena Appaku selingkuh dengan yeoja lain. Itulah alasannya kenapa dia membunuh Appaku. Setelah kematian Appaku. Namaku bukan lagi Kim. Tapi Jung Ryeo Wook. Babbo, ne?"_ ceritanya sembari terkikik kecil. Apa dia tidak merasa sedih terkikik seperti itu, meski itu di paksa sekali pun untuk mencairkan suasana?

"Lalu, kenapa Eommamu membunuhmu?" tanyaku masih tidak mengerti.

_"Aku ngotot bahwa namaku adalah Kim Ryeo Wook. Tentu dia jadi jengkel dan membenciku. Sudah cukup aku mengalah, dan pasrah bahwa namaku adalah Jung Ryeo Wook. Tapi saat itu dan hingga sekarang, tidak lagi. Namaku adalah Kim Ryeo Wook! Tidak ada lagi yang namanya Jung Ryeo Wook. Aku benci dengan nama itu."_ Jawabnya panjang lebar.

"Hanya karena itu, dia membunuhmu?" tanyaku tak percaya. Ada ne, Eomma tiri yang kejamnya sampai seperti itu? Lalu dia mengangguk pasti.

"_Dia mengejarku sembari membawa-bawa pisau dapur. Tentu aku takut, dan berlari keliling rumah yang besar itu. Hingga akhirnya, aku terbunuh juga."_ Jelasnya lagi. Aku mengangguk-anggukkan kepalaku tanda mengerti. Tragis sekali.

"Jadi, sebenarnya kau itu… Namja?" tanyaku memastikan. Kalo iya namja, kenapa suaranya selembut yeoja, dan rambutnya sepanjang yeoja pula? Kulihat dia mengangguk.

_"Ne. Apa kau aneh dengan penampilanku? Kan sudah kubilang, dia benar-benar merubahku"_ jawabnya. Oh, ne. Aku lupa.

"Ya sudah. Selamat tidur…" ucapku sembari berbaring di ranjangku. Sekarang ia terkikik geli. Hiiy…! Seram, tahu! Aku menatapnya bingung. "Wae?" tanyaku.

_"Aniyo… Hanya saja, yang namanya Gwishin, tak kenal lelah. Mereka tak merasakan lelah, sakit, capek, lapar, haus, hingga mengantuk pun, mereka tak merasakannya. Mungkin, bisa di bilang tak punya hati karena tak memiliki perasaan. Kami akan selalu terjaga"_ kami? Kenapa dia tahu begitu banyak? Kupikir baru kemarin dia meninggal. Hah, sudahlah.

"Ya sudah. Selamat malam…." Ucapku mengakhiri. Setelah dia mengangguk, aku baru memejamkan mataku.

**ΩΩΩ**

Aneh? Namanya juga fanfict! ._.v Ok, mari di review…. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Title: My Friend

Author: Lee Shikuni

Archip: Ending? Gmn Readers-nya aja deh, chapter, yaoi

Genre: Friendship, romance, horror(?), fantasy(?)

Cast: -Lee Sung Min (Super Junior)

-Kim Ryeo Wook (Super Junior)

-And OC

Warning: Typo(s), GJ, rumit, dll.

A/n: Siip! Next nih… DLDR, ya…. RnR, please….~ :D Happy Reading…!

**SUNG MIN POV**

"Jadi namamu Jung Ryeo Wook itu, kan?" tanyaku lugu.

_"Kim Ryeo Wook!"_ teriaknya keras. Ish! Untung dia Gwishin. Jadi mungkin tidak akan terdengar kemana-mana suaranya. Yah~ Sialnya hanya aku yang bisa dengar.

"Hey… Orang-orang tidak bisa melihatmu selain aku, ne?" tanyaku masih bingung. Dia mengangguk pasti. "Wae?" tanyaku lagi.

_"Hmm… Molla~ Niatanku kan ingin jadi temanmu. Jadi mungkin aku hanya bisa di lihat olehmu, saja. Kecuali…"_ perkataannya menggantung.

"Mwoya?" tanyaku tak sabar sekaligus penasaran.

_"Kecuali ada seorang manusia yang memiliki kelebihan bisa melihat hal-hal sepertiku. Jadi dia bisa melihatku selain dirimu"_ jelasnya.

"Memang ada orang seperti itu?" tanyaku antusias. Dia mengangguk tanpa ragu.

"_Kami para Gwishin bisa tahu, mana yang bisa melihat kami secara alami, atau hanya kami yang menampakkan diri di depan mereka. Seperti aku menampakkan diriku padamu."_ Jelasnya lagi. Aku hanya bisa ber-'oh'-ria.

Aku melihat ke sekitar koridor kampus ini. Ini sudah agak siang, tapi aku belum melihatnya. Mana dia?

_"Whoah~"_ pekik Ryeo Wook senang. Ada apa?

"Wae? Tanyaku aneh. Lalu dia menunjuk seseorang.

_"Itu… Itu… Aku pernah menyukainya. Ish! Neomu kyeopta!"_ pujinya. Aku menoleh pada apa yang dia tunjuk. Dan aku terkejut dengan apa yang dia puji barusan.

"Kau suka Kyu Hyun~ah?" tanyaku tak percaya. Dia mengangguk semangat. "Ternyata banyak juga yang menyukainya. Gwishin sekali pun?

Aku melihat Kyu Hyun mendekat ke arahku. Ada perlu apa? Aish! Jantungku berdegup kencang lagi. Ish! Pergilah kau, Cho Kyu Hyun!

"Annyeong haseyo, Minnie…." Sapanya ramah.

"N-Ne… Nado annyeong haseyo, Kyu Hyun~ah…" sapaku balik. Canggung. Kok, suasananya jadi begini, sih? "A-Ada apa, Kyu Hyun~ah?" tanyaku masih terbata.

"Apa kau ada waktu sore ini?" tanya Kyu Hyun tenang. Aku mengangguk ragu. "Arraseo~ Kalau begitu, kita bertemu di gerbang kampus. Ok, sampai nanti~" jelasnya lalu berlalu dariku. Huft~ Selamat, selamat~

_"Whoah~ Dia mengajakmu kencan~"_ pekik Ryeo Wook antusias. Eh?

"Eh? Mwo?! Aniyo!" bantahku hampir berteriak kalau tidak ingat ini di koridor. Bisa-bisa, aku di kira orang gila, lagi.

_"Aaahh~ Kau menyukainya, ne?" _godanya.

"Aish! Teso! Kajja pergi. Mata kuliahku hampir di mulai." Ujarku sembari pergi berlari masuk kelas.

_"Yak! Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Kau diam di koridor sedari tadi hanya untuk bertemu dengannya, eoh? Ish!"_ gerutu Ryeo Wook lalu menghilang di tempat.

**ΩΩΩ**

Aku berdiri di depan gerbang kampus. Aku menunggu seseorang. Ya, Cho Kyu Hyun. Bukankah dia punya janji denganku?

Tak berapa lama aku menunggu, datanglah orang yang selama ini kutunggu-tunggu. Dia berlari kearahku dengan nafas tersengal-sengal karena berlari. Aku tersenyum simpul melihatnya.

"Mianh membuatmu menunggu lama, Minnie" ucapnya setelah bisa menetralkan deru nafasnya. Aku mengangguk maklum.

"Gwenchana. Jadi? Ada apa, Kyu Hyun~ah?" tanyaku dengan senyum terbaikku.

"Emmh,… Apa kau mau menemaniku sore ini?" tanyanya lembut.

"Eoh? Eoddie?" tanyaku lagi.

"Mungkin taman? Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan" jawab Kyu Hyun. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

Sesampainya kami di taman, kami duduk di salah satu kursi taman. Sore hari seperti ini, taman cukup sepi. Aku memandang Kyu Hyun.

"Eee…. Kau sudah punya namjachingu?" tanyanya _to the point_. Aku terkejut dia bertanya seperti itu. Makanya aku sekarang hanya diam. "Ah, aku tahu jawabannya. Kau pasti sudah punya namja. Masa namja seimut dirimu belum ada yang punya? Mianh, membawamu ke sini" ujarnya. Aku makin tak mengerti. _Expresi_ Kyu Hyun sekarang seperti sangat kecewa.

"Eobseo" jawabku. Kali ini, dia menatapku terkejut.

"Jinja?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk pasti. Sekarang wajahnya terlihat sumringah.

"Emmh,… Apa kau lapar? Akan kutraktir makan malam. Kajja cari kafe" ajaknya. Lagi-lagi tanganku di tariknya dengan semangat.

Dan di sana kami hanya berbincang biasa. Kemana Gwishin itu? Nan molla~

**ΩΩΩ**

BLAM! Aku menutup pintu kamarku agak keras saking senangnya. Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat kuimpikan selain jadi namjachingu namja _famous_ itu (read: Kyu Hyun). Hari dimana aku bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamanya.

_"Jadi kau menyukainya?"_ tanya seseorang. Aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Dan kudapati Gwshin itu lagi-lagi duduk di ujung ranjangku dengan tatapan dinginnya. Aku mengangguk seraya duduk di kursi belajarku.

"Ne. Kau tidak keberatan, kan?" tanyaku santai.

_"Hihihi… Mana mungkin aku keberatan? Kau bercanda? Setelah aku mati, tak ada lagi waktuku untuk memikirkan perasaan lamaku. Kan sudah kubilang, Gwishin tak punya perasaan dan tak merasakan apa pun"_ jelasnya. Aku hanya manggut-manggut.

Aku membaringkan tubuhku di ranjang. Bersiap untuk tidur. Tapi ada pertanyaan yang mengganjal. Jadi terpaksa aku memilih tetap terjaga sejenak.

"Apa tujuan Gwishin yang bergentayangan sepertimu? Bukankah, mereka yang sudah meninggal tinggal di surga?" tanyaku polos. Gwishin itu tersenyum.

_"Ada 1 hal. 1 perasaan yang membuat kami tak tenang untuk pergi."_ Jawabnya. Aku mengernyit.

"Mwoya?" tanyaku penasaran. Tapi dia hanya tersenyum. Lalu menghilang dari penglihatanku. Aku bingung. Apa seorang Gwishin juga memiliki rahasia? Ah, sudahlah! Lebih baik aku tidur.

**SUNG MIN POV END**

**TBC~**

Aneh? Nado…

Shi juga ngerasa absurd sama nie FF. ._.

Ok, review, please… ~~~


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Title: My Friend

Author: Lee Shikuni

Archip: Ending? Gmn Readers-nya aja, deh, chapter, yaoi

Genre: Friendship, romance, horror(?), fantasy(?)

Cast: -Lee Sung Min (Super Junior)

-Kim Ryeo Wook (Super Junior)

-And OC

Warning: Typo(s), GJ, rumit, dll.

A/n: Sebenernya Shi bikin nie FF asal. Cuma iseng2 aja, karna inspirasinya tiba2 dtg abis nonton (Inspirasi nakal). Tapi karna ada beberapa org yg minta next&pujian dari temen sekelas, akhirnya di next jg nie FF. YeSungdahlah…. DLDR! Happy reading… ^^

**AUTHOR POV**

Setelah pertemuan(?) Sung Min dan Kyu Hyun di taman waktu itu, hubungan Sung Min dan Kyu Hyun semakin dekat. Respon dari anak-anak kampus lain memang kurang bagus. Apa lagi yeoja. Tapi tidak Sung Min pedulikan tentang itu.

Ryeo Wook juga, yang awalnya selalu mengikuti Sung Min kemana pun ia pergi, sekarang dia akan menghilang. Pergi ntah kemana jika Sung Min sedang berdua dengan Kyu Hyun. Malas mungkin melihat mereka. Di tambah lagi dulu dia pernah menyukai Kyu Hyun juga, bukan? Waktu Ryeo Wook untuk benar-benar berdua dengan Sung Min hanya malam hari sebelum Sung Min tidur di kamarnya. Itu, sudah menjadi rutinitas Sung Min.

"Minnie…" panggil Kyu Hyun lembut. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di sebuah taman kota.

"Annyeong, Kyu… Menunggu lama?" tanya Sung Min tak enak. Kyu Hyun menggeleng.

"Ani…" jawabnya kemudian.

"Lalu, untuk apa kita diam di sini sore-sore begini, Kyu? Tugasku banyak, lho…" tanya Sung Min.

"Aku… Ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Minnie" ucap Kyu Hyun tenang.

"Mwoya?" tanya Sung Min tak sabar. Kyu Hyun menggeleng pelan.

"Kajja cari kafe untuk makan malam" ajak Kyu Hyun. Dan mau tak mau, Sung Min menuruti ajakan Kyu Hyun.

**ΩΩΩ**

Makan malam selesai. Ini sudah malam. Tapi Sung Min dan Kyu Hyun tetap berjalan-jalan di taman yang sudah sepi sejak tadi itu.

"Kyu… Sebenarnya kau mau apa, sih? Aku benar-benar sibuk sekarang" keluh Sung Min. Kyu Hyun hanya tersenyum penuh rahasia.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar ne, Minnie?" pintu Kyu Hyun. Dan dia melangkah agak jauh dari Sung Min. Sung Min tetap menurut, dan diam dengan sejuta tanda tanya.

Kyu Hyun berjongkok. Dan ntah dia sedang melakukan apa. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, Kyu Hyun kembali berdiri di samping Sung Min dengan senyuman puasnya.

Sung Min menatap benda 'aneh' yang Kyu Hyun letakkan di tanah, agak jauh dari mereka.

"1… 2… 3!" seru Kyu Hyun.

Dan sesuai hitungan, satu per satu ledakkan kembang api menghiasi langit malam Seoul. Kyu Hyun tersenyum puas melihatnya. Sung Min melihatnya dengan takjub tanpa berkedip sekali pun. Namun matanya memanas, tak bisa menahan rasa harunya.

"Saranghae Lee Sung Min" ucap Kyu Hyun sembari menatap mata _foxy_ Sung Min dalam.

Sung Min juga menatap Kyu Hyun lekat-lekat. Mencari kebohongan dalam tatapan mata itu. Tapi nihil. Dia tak menemukkan apa pun kecuali sebuah rasa cinta yang besar. Perlahan air mata Sung Min menetes. Di antara percaya dan tidak, keinginannya terkabulkan. Menjadi namjachingu Kyu Hyun. Kyu Hyun mengusap air mata Sung Min perlahan. Raut wajahnya berubah cemas.

"Wae? Apa aku menyakiti hatimu, Minnie?" tanya Kyu Hyun hati-hati. Sung Min masih belum bisa menjawabnya. "Ya sudah. Jika kau tak membalasnya pun tak apa. Aku tak memaksamu. Mungkin kau bukan seorang gay sepertiku. Tapi berjanjilah selalu di sisiku, ne?" pinta Kyu Hyun sembari tetap mengusapi air mata Sung Min yang kian lama, kian deras. "Mia-" perkataan Kyu Hyun terpotong saat Sung Min menggenggam tangannya erat sekali.

"Kyu! Naega… Naega…" Sung Min tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Mungkin karena saking senangnya(?). Dan dengan cepat, di peluknya Kyu Hyun dengan sangat erat. Seolah tak ingin kehilangan namja itu.

Kyu Hyun terlonjak kaget. Matanya membulat sempurna. Dia tak mengerti. Tapi dia merasa senang dan menikmati pelukkan hangat dari Sung Min. dan membalas pelukkannya.

"Nado saranghae, Cho Kyu Hyun" gumam Sung Min mantap tepat di telinga Kyu Hyun.

Kyu Hyun terkejut tak mengerti. Lalu melepaskan pelukkannya. Di tatapnya mata Sung Min yang masih sangat terlihat sekali habis menangis.

"Apa katamu, Minnie? K-Kau serius?" tanya Kyu Hyun tak percaya.

Sung Min menutup matanya. Dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk mengatur emosinya. Lalu mengangguk sekali dengan pasti.

"Ne- Mphtpm!" ucapan Sung Min di bungkam dengan bibir Kyu Hyun yang sudah setia melumat bibir bershape M-nya itu.

Sung Min terbelalak kaget. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, dia menutup matanya kembali dan mengikuti permainan Kyu Hyun.

Cukup lama mereka bercumbu, hingga kembang api itu habis, barulah mereka melepaskan 'tautan' mereka.

"Minnie, kenapa tadi kau menangis, eoh?" tanya Kyu Hyun dengan tatapan yang masih cemas.

"Aku terlalu terharu dan bahagia. Ternyata impianku jadi kenyataan." Jawab Sung Min seraya terkikik.

"Impian? Memangnya apa impianmu, Minnie?" tanya Kyu Hyun.

"Jadi namjachingumu!" jawab Sung Min semangat dan keduanya tertawa bersamaan.

**ΩΩΩ**

DUK! Suara pintu sebuah kamar berhiaskan warna pink tertutup dengan lembut. Seorang namja masuk dengan senyum tak lepas dari wajahnya. Namja itu Lee Sung Min. Setelah mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama, sudah menjadi suatu rutinitas baginya untuk menunggu seorang 'teman'nya datang.

_"Kau terlihat senang sekali"_ ucap seseorang yang dengan tiba-tiba sudah muncul. Tengah duduk di ujung ranjang bersprai pink milik Sung Min. Sung Min tersenyum melihat ke datangannya.

"Tentu saja! Coba tebak apa yang kulakukan dengan Kyu Hyun tadi. Aaahh… Dia romatis sekali!" pekik Sung Min tertahan saking senangnya. Dan dia kembali membayangkan kejadian yang tadi di taman.

_"Aku sudah tahu. Jangan di ceritakan lagi"_ ucap seorang Gwishin bernama Kim Ryeo Wook itu dengan malas.

"Sudah? Kau melihat kami, ne?" terka Sung Min. Ryeo Wook hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya. "Kau tidak cemburu, kan?" tanya Sung Min hati-hati. Ryeo Wook menggeleng pelan.

_"Ada yang lebih penting dari pada cinta lamaku itu"_ gumam Ryeo Wook.

"Mwoya?" tanya Sung Min penasaran. Ryeo Wook kali ini tersenyum dengan senyum terbaiknya seraya menggeleng. "Kalau tidak mau cerita ya sudah. Aku mau tidur. Selamat malam, Ryeo Wook~ah" ucap Sung Min dan beranjak tidur.

Ryeo Wook masih setia berada di kamar bernuansa pink itu yang kini gelap. Hanya di terangi lampu tidur.

_"Tunggu saja waktu mainnya"_ gumam Ryeo Wook, setelah sebelumnya memastikan Sung Min benar-benar sudah terlelap. Ryeo Wook mengukir senyumnya yang terlihat menyeramkan itu. Lalu dengan perlahan menghilang begitu saja.

**TBC~**

Akhirnya bisa diem2 update juga!

Nie, yang minta update cepet. Gamsahamnida udh mau baca FF iseng2 aku, ini.

Sebenernya kmrn udh mau update. Cuma, takut ketauan Eomma yang baru plg, karna skrg Shi lagi UTS&dilarang pegang computer. Dan sekarang baru bisa update. :3

Mrs. M: Mianhne kalo udh greget nunggu update-nya. Sekarang udh update, nih. Moga suka~ 3

Review, please….~ 3


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Title: My Friend

Author: Lee Shikuni

Archip: Ending? Gmn Readers-nya aja deh, chapter, yaoi

Genre: Friendship, romance, horror(?), fantasy(?)

Cast: -Lee Sung Min (Super Junior)

-Kim Ryeo Wook (Super Junior)

-And OC

Warning: Typo(s), GJ, rumit, dll.

A/n: XX: Nae yeoja. Tapi tomboi. Jadi kebiasaan ngomong pake gaya bahasa namja. Mianh kalo ke ganggu. Hmm... Wookkie Hyung? Emm... Maybe... Liat aja trs ke lanjutannya, ya... ;D

Koko pov: Udh di jelasin di sklh, ya... :)

Hanna: Mwo? Jinjja cerita kita sama? Oh, Shi gk bakal ngulang lagi kayaknya. Tunggu dulu. Kok komedy? Wah, imajinasi Chingu cukup tinggi rupanya. Hehehe... Hmmh... Wookkie Htung pura2 polos? Shi pikir Wookkie Hyung emg polos. ._.

Oh ne. Mianh lama update. PC Shi rusak. Jadi susah update. Ini pun pake HP temen bikinnya. Ya udh, gk usah banyak cing-cong(?) lagi. DLDR…. RnR, please….~ :D Happy Reading…!

SUNG MIN POV

"Ini rumahmu?" tanyaku heran. Setelah pulang sekolah tadi dia langsung memintaku untuk pergi ke suaru tempat. Dan gara-gara dia juga aku jadi batal kencan dengan Kyu Hyun.

"Ne" jawabnya sembari mengangguk. "Kajja lihat lebih dekat. Aku mau melihat Eomma." ajaknya dengan semangat. Terpaksa aku mengikutinya.

Setelah beberapa langkah mendekat pagar rumah itu, rumah itu makin nampak jelas. Agak seram sih karena kelihatannya pekarang rumah itu tidak terawat. Terlihat kumuh dan menyeramkan dengan ukurannya yang besar.

Cukup lama aku memperhatikan keadaan rumah itu, Hingga Ryeo Wook menyenggol lenganku. Aku menoleh. Dan Ryeo Wook menyuruhku untuk melihat lebih dalam dengan isyarat dagu. Aku pun mau tak mau menoleh ke bagian dalam pekarangan itu.

Tampak seorang yeoja paruh baya di sebuah kebun kecil di pekarangan itu.

"Geol nuguya?" tanyaku tidak mengerti maksud Ryeo Wook.

"Geol nae Eomma" jawabnya dengan nada murung.

"Apa kau merindukannya?" tanyaku.

"Tidak semuanya benar" jawabnya yang membuatku makin bingung.

"Kajja pergi" ucap Ryeo Wook tiba-tiba. Aku mengernyit. Tapi dia segera menarik lenganku. Menjauh dari rumah aneh itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang mau kau lakukan di sana tadi?" tanyaku agak kesal saat kami sudah menjauh dari rumah itu.

"Ani. Aku hanya mau melihat keadaan Eomma-ku" jawabnya santai. Aku makin tidak mengerti. Pasalnya, expresinya tidak mencerminkan bahwa ia benar-benar merindukan Eomma-nya.

"Jinjja?" tanyaku ragu. Dia mengangguk pasti. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Teso. Sampai ketemu nanti malam. Aku ada janji dengan Kyunnie" pamitku. Dia menekuk wajah.

"Yak! Kukira kau sudah benar-benar membatalkan janji itu!" kesalnya. Aku terkikik. Lalu segera pergi.

000ooo000

Sore ini. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku membawa Kyu Hyun ke rumah. Ah, tapi apa yang ku takutkan? Toh Eomma bekerja sore-sore begini.

"Kajja masuk, Kyu~" ajakku mempersilahkannya masuk ke kamarku.

"Wah~ Kamarmu rapi sekali, Minnie?" puji Kyu Hyun.

"Gomawo~" jawabku malu. "Kyu, aku ambil minuman dulu, ne?" ucapku. Lalu beranjak keluar kamar. Tapi sebuah tangan menahanku. "Eh?" beoku. "Ada apa, Kyu?" tanyaku seraya mengernyit.

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak terlalu haus. Bisa kita hanya di sini?" tanyanya menggoda dan mulai menciumi leherku.

"Kyu, a-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku agak takut.

"Ani. Tidak perlu takut. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu~" ucapnya dengan nada menggoda. Rasanya bulu kudukku berdiri.

Tiba-tiba Kyu Hyun dengan cepat menciumku. Ukh~ Dia kasar. Aku coba mengimbanginya. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku hanya bisa pasrah dia mau memperlakukanku seperti apa.

"Ekhem~!" deham seseorang. Sontak Kyu Hyun menghentikan aksinya. Dan kami melihat sekitar. "Kalian tidak tau malu, ne? Kalian pikir yang ada di ruangan ini hanya kalian saja, apa?" ucap seseorang dengan nada dingin.

"Ryeo Wook~ah?" gumamku.

"Mwo?" tanya Kyu Hyun.

"Aku di sini seharian~" ujar Ryeo Wook malas.

"GWISHIN!" teriak Kyu Hyun.

"Ssstt...! Jangan teriak-teriak, Kyu~" peringat Kyu Hyun.

"Tapi itu... Itu... Kenapa di kamarmu ada..." Kyu Hyun menggantungkan kalimatnya. Susunan kalimarnya jadi acak saking takutnya.

"Tunggu dulu. Kau bisa melihat Ryeo Wook~ah?" tanyaku pada Kyu Hyun.

"Kau bicara apa, Chagiya?! Kita harus pergi!" teriak Kyu Hyun sembari menarik lenganku. Tapi aku menahannya.

"Ani, Kyu. Tunggu sebentar" ucapku renang sembari melepas genggaman Kyu Hyun. "Kenapa kau menampakkan dirimu di depan Kyunnie?" tanyaku tak mengerti pada Ryeo Wook.

"Wae? Salah?" tanyanya tanpa dosa. Aku menoleh pada Kyu Hyun yang terlihat ketakutan. Lalu menoleh pada Ryeo Wook lagi. "Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku pada Ryeo Wook.

"Aku bukan spesies berbahaya yang mudah menularkan virus, Sung Min~ah..." ujar Ryeo Wook malas.

"Hehehe... Mianhne. Ini terlalu aneh" ucapku lalu menoleh ke arah Kyu Hyun yang sudah mulai tenang. "Kyu, apa kau bisa mengerti ini?" tanyaku lembut.

"Dari mana asalnya?" tanya Kyu Hyun dengan nada gemetar. Huft~ Ternyata dia belum benar-benar tenang. Akhirnya aku pun menceritakan semua yang kutahu tentang Ryeo Wook.

"Oh~ Jadi dia anak yang waktu itu?" gumam Kyu Hyun yang audah merasa normal kembali. "Tapi, kenapa kau mau bersamanya?" tanya Kyu Hyun lagi.

"Kyu, kau tahu kan, aku tidak punya teman? Dan dialah teman satu-satunya. Kumohon kau mengerti. Dan tetap bersamaku." pintaku. Aku tidak bisa jika tidak bersamanya...

"Arraseo~" gumam Kyu Hyun aku tesenyum dan beranjak memeluknya.

000ooo000

"Bisa kita ke rumahku lagi?" tanya Ryeo Wook pelan.

"Kau merindukkan Eomma-mu, lagi?" tanyaku curiga. Dia menggeleng.

"Ada yang harus kusampaikan padanya. Jadi kumohon tolong aku, Sung Min~ah. Aku membutuhkanmu" ucapnya lirih. Aku terdiam sebentar. Selama ini dia berteman denganku karena dia ingin meminta pertolonganku. Baiklah, tidak apa. Mungkin ini tujuanku memiliki teman.

"Apa bisa di tunda? Kau tidak lihat kamu sedang apa?" bentak Kyu Hyun yang ada di sampingku.

Kami sebenarnya sedang berkencan di taman siang ini. Siang ini cuacanya tidak terlalu panas. Jadi bagus untuk berjalan-jalan ke taman seperti ini.

"Sudahlah, Kyu... Kajja pergi. Dia lebih membutuhkan itu" ucapku menenangkan Kyu Hyun.

"Huft! Baiklah!" gerutu Kyu Hyun aku hanya bisa tersenyum.

000ooo000

"Di sini?" tanya Kyu Hyun. Aku menganguk.

"Apa yang mau kau sampaikan, Ryeo Wook~ah?" tanyaku cepat. Aku ingin masalah ini cepat selesai. Karena aku juga agak ngeri melihat rumah yang ada di depanku ini.

"Tunggu, Ryeo Wook-ssi. Bukankah kau bisa menampakkan dirimu? Kenapa meminta tolong pada nae Minnie?" protes Kyu Hyun tak terima.

"Aku tidak ingin Eomma-ku malah jadi ketakutan karena melihatku yang sebenarnya sudah tiada. Nanti, malah dia tidak mendengarkanku" ujar Ryeo Wook sedih. "Ini penting" gumamnya.

"Geurae... Arraseo... Jadi, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanyaku memulai.

"Bertamulah, dulu. Aku akan memberitahumu di dalam" ujar Ryeo Wook seraya mengembangkan senyum manisnya.

000ooo000

a/n: Annyeong! Eotte? Mianhamnida utk ke terlambatan update. PC Shi almarhum. Jadi susah update. Review, please... ^^


End file.
